


Let it snow

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fred got them together, George doesn’t agree, Hermione saw it coming, Luna is Luna, OTP Advent Calendar, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Who ever fought that going out to see the neighborhood could bring Luna one of the best things in her life?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Today we’re going to have a little cameo of one of my other OTPs hehe 
> 
> Based on this prompt: Snowball fight / “do not throw that snowball or else!”

**_Let it snow_** **_  
_ **

* * *

George Weasley and Luna Lovegood were probably the most 'unique' couple in the Weasley clan but in a good way. George understood the way Luna's mind worked and didn't attempt to change her like the others had tried to before; Luna, on the other hand, encouraged George to think more outside the box and was always ready to help him in anything that he may need; they perfectly complemented each other.

The story of how they became a couple was something the couple loved to tell the others just because it was so ridiculous. They couldn’t help but share the story with their friends every Christmas; after all, it was when they had started dating.

“Auntie Luna, could you tell us the story of how you and Uncle Georgie started dating?” little Warren asked his favourite aunt — she was his favourite not only because she was married to his father's twin but also because she was amazing.

“Please, Auntie!” Nathaniel — Warren’s brother — almost begged her, clasping his hands in front of him.

“All right, I'll tell you,” Luna said, smiling when the children cheered loudly. “Everything started a few days before Christmas, and it was snowing like it is today...”

* * *

Luna loved to walk around her neighbourhood, especially when it snowed because she felt like the world transformed around her and everything was suddenly magical: it was as if she had entered another world — a world filled with magic and sugar-plum fairies. It was one of her favourite times of the year.

She was walking distractedly, not really seeing what was happening around her, that she completely missed the snowball that came flying right into her face, making her lose her balance and fall over.

“Oh, my God, are you all right?” A worried voice cried as another person hurried towards her while she was preoccupied with her fall. “I’m so sorry, I never meant to knock you down.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t break anything… I think,” Luna murmured, blinking slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. She realized that someone was by her side, but she couldn’t see much with the snow clinging to her eyelashes.

“I’m really sorry, my twin has the worst aim ever,” the voice — a male voice — came from her right, helping her sit up on the frozen street. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, this isn’t the worst fall I've ever had,” Luna said, finally looking at her rescuer. She was struck by the gorgeous brown eyes that gazed into her own, taking her breath away. His red eyelashes were like a canvas, surrounded by star-like freckles. “You have really nice eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?”

The boy smiled and chuckled a little. “No one has ever told me that, but now I’ll have to tell everyone, especially since such a beautiful girl like you said it.”

Luna blushed, not knowing how to act or what to say. Luckily for her, she was saved by the need to say something by the arrival of a brown-haired girl and a boy who looked exactly like the one next to her — the twin with the horrible aim, she realized.

“Georgie, stop flirting and help the girl stand up,” the twin said, and the girl elbowed him in the ribs. “What?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry for these two dorks, but they can’t help themselves. Are you okay?”

“She said that she recovered after looking into my gorgeous eyes and that she will never forget them,” the boy next to her — Georgie — said with his chest puffed up with pride, and Luna laughed. “See? Even she agrees with me.”

“Okay, Don Juan, why don’t you help her while we go back to the house? I’ll tell your mum you’re going to be a little late,” the girl said, dragging the other redhead with her, who only smirked at them.

“Behave, Georgie, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” the redhead yelled at them, and the girl slapped him under the head. “Ouch, Mi, you’re evil!”

“I’m sorry for my twin — he doesn’t know when to shut up, especially when he’s near his girlfriend,” George said, finally helping Luna stand up. “I’m George, by the way.”

“I’m Luna, nice to meet you,” Luna said, smiling and dusting the snow off of her trousers. “I hope that I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Nah, we were just having a little fun before dinner, having a little snowball fight, but Hermione — that’s my twin’s girlfriend — doesn't know how to play fair, and she gets a little competitive,” George said with a wink. “Fred didn't want to be left far behind, but he has a lame aim. At least, I got to meet you.”

“And this is a good thing?” Luna asked with a glint in her eyes, even if she felt her cheeks redden.

“Of course it is!” George said animatedly. “Since my twin practically attacked you, may I accompany you to where you were going?”

“I was just walking around the neighbourhood; it’s a hobby of mine,” Luna said, shrugging. “I like to see how everything is after it snows. To me, it looks like an enchanted world.”

“I can relate to that, that’s one of the reasons why we were outside today: we love to play in the snow,” George said, smiling like a kid. Luna liked seeing his smile and wanted to see even more of him. Taking advantage of the fact that George was distracted, she made a little snowball. It was almost done when George turned around to her, and his eyes widened.

“Do not throw that snowball, or else—” George tried to say, but he couldn’t finish his sentence as Luna had thrown the snowball straight into his face. She started giggling at seeing him covered in snow, but the laughter died in her throat when she saw the glint in his eyes.

“You aren’t going to do anything bad to me, right? Your twin already knocked me down today,” Luna said, backing away slowly.

“You said it yourself: it was my twin who knocked you over and not me. Prepare for the war!” George yelled, grabbing snow in his hands, running after Luna.

The duo started running, throwing snowballs at each other, giggling all the way, acting as if they had met long ago. They passed by some people who smiled at the way they were playing with each other; it was all fun and giggles until Luna slipped on an ice patch, and George collided with her, sending them both flying to the ground.

George reversed their positions to cushion the fall, making Luna fall right into his arms. She looked into his eyes, and at that moment, everything around them disappeared, and they only had eyes for each other. They would never know who made the first advance, but before they realized it, they were sharing a sweet kiss while the snow fell around them.

* * *

“... and the rest, as they say, is history,” Luna finished the story with a smile on her face, looking at her husband, who was trying to get their daughter to sleep.

“That's awesome, Auntie Luna,” Nathaniel said, hugging his aunt, who returned the hug.

“After that day, they were never apart, and it’s all thanks to Daddy’s awful aim,” Hermione said, coming to pick Warren up to put him into bed, winking in Luna’s direction.

“I resent that!” Fred called out from the other room.

“Doesn’t matter how it happened, what matters is that Uncle Georgie and I are very happy that a little snowball fight helped us find each other,” Luna sighed contentedly. As George bent down to kiss the top of her head, she knew she couldn’t have asked for anything better.


End file.
